firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
T-72 obr. 1973g.
Overview The T-72 obr. 1973g. is a Russian main battle tank developed in the early 1970s. Variants Soviet Union and Russian Federation T-72 obr. 1973g Object 172M. Original T-72 variant. Armed with the 125mm D-81TM smoothbore gun. T-72K Object 172M-E Export variant with 125mm D-81T smoothbore (44 rounds). It was sold in Iraq and Syria. Built in Poland by Bumar-Łabędy. Object 172M-E1 Export variant. T-72 F1 Object 172M-E or E1 fitted with a French 155mm F1 turret for trials in India. T-72 T6 Object 172M-E or E1 fitted with a British 155mm Vickers T6 turret for trials in India. Robot-2 Remote controlled T-72 Ural. Object 172-2M Buffalo Modernization of the T-72 in early 1970s. T-72 obr. 1976g Object 172M1. New 125mm 2A46 smoothbore main gun and new armour on the turret. T-72V Unofficial designation for tanks fitted with Kontakt-1 ERA. T-72 obr. 198?g T-72 modernization in the 1980s. T-72A Object 176, 1979. Improved version of the above tank. T-72A obr. 1979g Additional glacis armour. T-72A obr. 1984g Late production model with anti-radiation lining. T-72AK Object 176K. COmmand variant of the T-72A. This vehicle had sub variants which NATO reported as T-72AK1, T-72AK2 and T-72AK3. T-72AV T-72A with Kontakt-1 ERA. Object 172M-E2 T-72M, Soviet export variant. Object 172M-E3 T-72M, Soviet export variant. Object 172M-E4 T-72M, Soviet export variant. T-72MK Export version of the T-72AK. Object 172M-E5 T-72M1, Soviet export variant with thicker armour. Object 172M-E6 T-72M1, Soviet export variant with thicker armour. T-72M1K Command variant with additional radios. T-72M1V T-72M1 with Kontakt-1 ERA. T-72M1M Object 172M-E8. Soviet export variant. T-72B Improved T-72A. T-72BA T-72B with Kontakt-1 ERA. [[T-72BA obr. 2005g.|'T-72BA obr. 2005g.']] T-72BA of 2005 (?) T-72BK Object 184K. Command variant of the T-72B. T-72M1M1 Export T-72B with less ERA bricks, simplified NBC system and no anti-radiation lining. Object 172M-E8 Export T-72B with less ERA bricks, simplified NBC system and no anti-radiation lining. Object 184-1 T-72B without ATGM capability. T-72B1 Object 184-1 fitted with Kontakt-1 ERA. T-72B1K Object 184K-1. Command variant of T-72B1. T-72B obr. 1989g T-72B equipped with Kontakt-5 ERA. T-72B obr. 1990g (early) New fire control system, cross-wind sensor and some were fitted with the V-92S2 engine. T-72B obr. 1990g (late) Improved commander's cupola with larger sight. T-72BU Object 188. Further development of the T-72. Renamed to T-90. T-72BA Object 184A. Several models were designated this between 1998 and 2005. T-72B2 Rogatka obr. 2006g Object 184M. New 125mm 2A46M-5 main gun, V-92S2 engine and Relikt ERA. T-72B3 Object 184-M3. 2010 upgrade of the T-72B. T-72B3M Latest variant. BMO-T (Boyevaya Mashina Ognemyochikov) Transport vehicle. [[Object 199|'Object 199']] Armoured fighting vehicle variant, also known as BMPT "Terminator". TOS-1 Multiple launch rocket system. TSM-T Reloading vehicle for TOS-1. BREM-1 (Bronirovannaya Remonto-Evakuatsionna Mashina) Armoured recovery vehicle. BREM-1M Improved BREM-1. IMR-2 Engineering vehicle. IMR-2M1 Simplified version of IMR-2 which entered service in 1987. IMR-2M2 Improved version of IMR-2, IMR-2M1 for operation in dangerous situations. IMR-2MA Improved version with larger cabin and armed with 12.7x108mm NSV. Klin-1 Remote controlled IMR-2. MTU-72 Object 632. (Tankovyj Mostoukladchik) Bridge layer. RKhM-7 Berloga-1 (Razverdivatel'naya Khimicheskaya Mashina) NBC recon. Object 327 Prototype self-propelled 152mm gun. Bulgaria T-72M2 Indigenous tank design based on the T-72M1. Croatia M-84D Modern upgrade of the M-84A4. M-95 Degman 3rd generation tank based on the Yugoslav M-91 Vihor prototype. Cuba T-72 Cuban designation for all unmodified T-72 tanks in Cuban service. T-72M1 Cuban designation with Chinese radio set instead of the Soviet one. T-72M2 Cuban designation for T-72 with steel protection shield in front of the AA heavy machine gun. Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Tank Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union Category:Cold War Category:Cold War Tank